EN BUSCA DE UN HOGAR
by 3rika-chan
Summary: El pasado de Souichi lo ha alcanzado y ahora amenaza su presente con Morinaga. Las circunstancias serán suficientes para separarlos o podrán superarlas? Un tercero será el dolor de cabeza de ambos.
1. ¿UN ENCUENTRO AFORTUNADO?

Hola soy yo otra vez :D les traigo otra loca historia de nuestra pareja favorita. Sé que es cortito pero conforme avance la historia iré escribiendo los capítulos un poquito más largos así que solo les pido paciencia y si gustan me dejen un comentario sobre qué les pareció.

Los personajes son propiedad de Hinako-sama, cualquier diferencia es producto de mi sexy imaginación.

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿UN ENCUENTRO AFORTUNADO?

POV SOUICHI

_\- ¿Qué está diciendo…? No-no es posible, no lo es… bueno, técnicamente es posible… pero si lo que está diciendo es verdad ¿porque lo oculto por tantos años?_

En este momento estaba sufriendo una crisis, poco sería decir que estaba en shock. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto feliz, triste, enojado, era un mar de emociones pero creo que el que más sobresalía era el miedo… este definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

_\- ¿Qué rayos se supone que voy a hacer?_

Desperté por la mañana algo malhumorado y tapándome los ojos de un brillante sol.

_\- Me duele todo el cuerpo._

Junto a mí se encontraba mí siempre molesto Kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Ayer habíamos tenido una "noche romántica" así que me encontraba totalmente sin energías. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Morinaga y yo acordamos estar juntos, le dije que ya no huiría y de poco a poco fui aceptando el tipo de relación que teníamos. Aún era muy pronto para decir que éramos pareja, no podía decir si lo amaba o no pero sabía que él era especial, irremplazable y que no quería dejarlo.

En los años que llevábamos de conocernos creía haber aprendido a tratar con él, pero desde lo que paso hace dos años, aquel primer beso, algo era diferente no podía seguir viéndolo de la misma manera. Después de eso estuve en una etapa de negación y lo evité por un tiempo, eso hasta hace un año que baje mi guardia y pasó "eso" aquella noche. Sentí una total humillación, había sido prácticamente violado por una de las personas en quien más confiaba. Estaba furioso por no haber podido defenderme, triste y traicionado por que como dije confiaba en él, habíamos compartido muchas cosas, era una persona brillante… entonces como es que todo había terminado así.

**\- Acaso es solo mi culpa… senpai tú también fuiste insensible. **Pude que tuviera razón nunca lo tome enserio, quería pensar que solo me estaba jugando una broma pero creo que con evadir la realidad lastime mucho sus sentimientos. Después de haberlo golpeado y echado del departamento me arrepentí. Me sentía acorralado, indefenso, estaba molesto y aunque siempre lo golpeará ese golpe también me dolió a mí. Pase varios días pensando en que cara pondría al verlo pero estaba seguro que volvería a golpearlo. Cuando supe que se había ido sentí un pequeño alivio, pero conforme pasaron los días me fui preocupando, tenía que encontrarlo no quería ser el responsable de que abandonara la universidad o algo así. La desesperación me estaba agobiando, no lo encontraba en ningún lugar y lo peor es que nadie sabía nada de él. Al encontrarlo sentí un gran alivio, tanto que incluso lloré. Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Es impresionante como todo esto me ha cambiado, es decir, me he vuelto más tolerante incluso podría decir condescendiente. En varias ocasiones me he puesto a reflexionar sobre mi situación con Morinaga y debo decir que he llegado a tener miedo de mí mismo al pensar en lo que estoy haciendo: _\- No es normal, no es correcto, es antinatural,_ es lo que mi cabeza me dice pero es extraño ver como todo cambia cuando él está cerca.

Con seguridad puedo decir que NO SOY GAY, no me gustan los hombres. Pero incluso para toda regla hay EXCEPCIONES. Tratar de aceptar sus sentimientos por mí ha sido difícil pero no imposible. Se podría decir que estoy en un punto decisivo de mi vida, y es evidente que después de pasar esta etapa no seré el mismo, algo tiene que cambiar, yo tengo que cambiar.

Me quede un rato más recostado en la cama hasta que Morinaga despertó.

**\- Buenos días senpai!** Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me abrazaba, pero claro el que tenía que sufrir era yo.

**\- Si, si buenos días…** Conteste con mi mal humor de siempre. **– Ahora suéltame…**

**\- Ayer senpai me hizo muy feliz! **Insistía sin soltarme.

**\- Siempre dices lo mismo.** Conteste haciendo un inútil intento de liberarme de su agarre.

**\- Es por qué estar cerca de ti SIEMPRE me hace feliz…** Seguía con lo mismo solo provocando que mis mejillas comenzaran a tornarse color rosa. Entonces me dio un pequeño beso en la frente lo que hiso que me sonrojara a un más y continuo: **-Senpai ¿estar cerca de mi te hace feliz?**

**\- U-un poco, eres molesto pero… estar sin ti sería un problema.** Dije casi susurrando y volteando la mirada evitando sus ojos. Me arrepentí de esto unos segundos después ya que habiendo dicho esto me abrazo a un más fuerte casi al punto de asfixiarme. **– Oye! Ayer hiciste lo que querías… ahora déjame tomar un baño! **

Después de tomar un baño y desayunar, el día trascurrió como de costumbre: Vimos algunos documentales en televisión mientras platicábamos, por la tarde salimos a comer fuera y al regresar Morinaga termino algunos pendientes de la universidad al igual que yo. Aunque el día había sido tranquilo yo estaba muy cansado así que le desee buena noche a Morinaga y me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir.

_\- Una pequeña mano… es, ¿una niña?... Kanako!... no, ella no es Kanako… ¿Quién es?... esta junto a alguien mayor… ¿Qué es ese sonido? __**[Souichi-kun!... Souichi-kun!]**__ me está llamando, esa persona me resulta familiar… pero al mismo tiempo, no creo haberla visto antes… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?... Sangre! ¿Ella colapso?... la niña también comenzó a llorar y ahora está de rodillas junto a la otra persona… Intento acercarme pero por más que corro no avanzó… ¿En dónde estás Morinaga?... ¿En dónde estás…?_

**\- Ahh, ahhh, ahhh… **

Desperté con la respiración entre cortada y temblando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Hace un mes había sido la primera vez que había tenido este sueño, en ese entonces le cause un gran susto a Morinaga ya que al parecer estuve gritando algunas cosas lo que hiso que él se despertará y en su desesperación tirara la puerta para ver cómo me encontraba. Obviamente me enoje mucho con el por qué tuvimos que reparar la puerta, pero me sentí a salvo cuando fue en mi auxilio. Desde entonces eh tenido el mismo sueño de vez en cuando y aunque no lo entiendo y no sé qué lo provoca, me causa escalofríos. Gradualmente me fui acostumbrando a esta pesadilla, me controlaba un poco mejor, aun así mantenía la puerta abierta por si acaso.

**\- Senpai, senpai! ¿Estás bien?** Dijo entrando a la habitación.

**\- Ahh, ahh, s-si…** Conteste mientras jadeaba un poco.

**\- Mira como estas, estas cubierto en sudor y apenas puedes respirar… iré por un poco de agua.**

Tan rápido como se fue regreso con un vaso de agua en una mano y una toalla en la otra. Bebí el agua y comencé a tranquilizarme, luego Morinaga me dio la toalla y seque un poco el sudor.

**\- Gracias…**

**\- De nada, pero Senpai… te he dicho que ese sueño tuyo no es normal, deberías ir a un médico para que te revise, tal vez pueda recetarte algo o…**

Lo interrumpí. **– Es bueno que te preocupes por mí, pero ya te he dicho que no es nada… pronto se me pasará.**

**\- Como puedes decir que no es nada… mírate, siempre que tienes esa pesadilla te pones mal y eso no me gusta. **

**\- Lo hemos discutido en varias ocasiones, los doctores tienen mejores cosas que hacer… además ya se pasará no es tan grave…**

**\- Senpai! No deberías decir eso… que tal si algo peor llegara a ocurrirte, yo no sabría que hacer… **Comenzó a lagrimear un poco. **– Senpai me preocupas…**

Maldita sea! Estaba atacándome en donde me duele, porque tenía que poner esa cara. Esta vez no dejaría que ganará tan fácilmente.

**\- ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? Si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla una vez más me resignaré e iré al doctor, pero si no te olvidas del tema…! ¿Estas de acuerdo?**

**\- Bien… aunque yo preferiría que fueras lo más pronto posible**. Lo último lo dijo murmurando así que no lo escuche.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos algo desvelados para cumplir con nuestras labores. Tomamos el tren juntos y asistimos a la universidad, Morinaga a sus clases y yo con mis experimentos en el laboratorio. Más tarde fue al laboratorio a ayudarme y al término del día tomamos nuevamente el tren en dirección al departamento en donde vivíamos. Estábamos bastante cansados. Mientras nos acercábamos al departamento notamos que las luces estaban encendidas y nos alarmamos, pues siempre apagamos todo antes de irnos. Apresuramos nuestros pasos, al llegar giramos la perilla y nos dimos cuenta que no era una coincidencia si no que alguien había entrado al departamento. _\- ¿Y si es un ladrón? No es muy común, pero si fuera el caso…_

**\- Morinaga…! Ten listo tu celular para llamar a la policía si la situación se pone fea y una ambulancia para quien se halla atrevido a entrar a nuestro apartamento sin permiso…! **Comencé a cerrar mi puño, estaba totalmente decidido a mándalo al hospital.

**\- Senpai! Espera… no podemos arriesgarnos, que tal si está armado… **Dijo muy preocupado.

Lo ignore y me apresure a entrar para darle una buena golpiza a aquel intruso. Pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando entre y tropecé con unas maletas que se encontraban cerca.

**\- Quien fue el imbécil que dejo esto en la entrada!** Grite mientras me quejaba.

**\- ¿Senpai estas bien?** Me ayudó a levantarme.

**\- Si… pero quien rayos dejo esto aquí. **

Entonces nos percatamos del sonido de alguien que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo. La vimos y no lo podíamos creer. Corrió hasta estar muy cerca de nosotros, salto y me abrazo cayendo ambos al suelo. Antes de poder pedir una explicación, se despegó lo suficiente de mí como para ver que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**\- PAPIIII…!** Dijo con los ojos llorosos y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente.

_\- Ah dicho, pa.. pa.. ¿¡PAPÁ!? ¿Qué significa esto?_


	2. NOCHE DE RECUERDOS

CÁPITULO 2: NOCHE DE RECUERDOS

POV SOUICHI

**-¡PAPIIII…!** Dijo con los ojos llorosos y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente.

_\- Ah dicho, pa... pa.. ¿¡PAPÁ!? ¿Qué significa esto?_

**\- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo mocosa…!? Suéltame… ¡Morinaga… no te quedes parado y quítamela de encima!**

Tardó en reaccionar unos minutos, no lo culpo, la situación no era para menos.

**\- Vamos… que esperas… **Decía demandante.

**\- S-sí, ya voy. **

Dejo su mochila a un lado, se arrodillo para ponerse a nivel de la pequeña criatura que no paraba de llorar y como pudo, tratando de no lastimarla, hizo que me soltara.

**\- No, no me alejes de papá… no ahora que lo he encontrado… **Declaraba sollozando.

Mientras tanto Morinaga la sujetaba para que no se acercara a mí y yo me ponía de pie sacudiendo mi ropa. Yo me la hubiera sacado de encima fácilmente de no ser una niña tan pequeña, temía que al no medir mi fuerza y por simple impulso fuera a hacerle daño.

**\- ¿Que pretendes diciendo todas esas mentiras?** La encaraba muy molesto.

**\- No son mentiras… por favor, si me lo permites quiero vivir contigo.** Dejo de poner resistencia por lo que Morinaga la soltó y ella paso a un estado de súplica rogando que cumpliera su petición.

Con cada una de las palabras de la menor podía ver como el semblante de Morinaga se iba quebrando poco a poco. Podía imaginar lo tortuosos de sus pensamientos, sus dudas y la tristeza que debía estar sintiendo. Yo por mi parte no podía salir del shock y no podía pensar con la cabeza fría; estaba asustado de que sus palabras fueran verdaderas, pero eso era algo CASI imposible.

**\- Senpai, ¿debería dejarlos solos?... ¿quieres que me valla?**

Sentía que estaba haciéndome una pregunta en doble sentido _–_ _dejarlo ir –_ ni pensarlo, sabía que al contestar afirmativamente a su pregunta le estaba dando pie a que me dejará en cualquier momento, lo conocía a la perfección, pero no era mi deseo alejarlo. Lo quería a mi lado.

**\- No, quédate. **Conteste manteniendo la cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar la vergüenza al revelar mis sentimientos.

Al mirarlo nuevamente vi ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, y las lágrimas que parecían prontas a salir se desvanecieron. Me sorprendía como una de mis palabras podía ponerlo tan feliz o darle tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba como podía lastimarlo del mismo modo. No soy de los que cuidan lo que sale de su boca al hablar, digo lo que pienso y en ocasiones mucho más que eso, lo que resulta un problema. En especial cuando estoy molesto o alterado.

**\- Papi, papi… **Me llamo una y otra vez mientras jalaba una de mis mangas.

**\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! **Le grite bastante irritado provocando que comenzara nuevamente a lagrimear y sollozar.

**\- Senpai, tranquilízate… tal vez solo esta confundida. **Mostraba una de sus sonrisas falsas al momento de excusarla por sus acciones.

Aun con el corazón roto y lleno de inseguridad no podía dejar de ser condenadamente amable con otros. Tenía esa cara que no me gusta que ponga, podía ver como él también estaba a punto de llorar pero se hacia el fuerte, probablemente porque creía en mí, esperando que todo esto fuera como dijo "una confusión".

**\- Oye, tú…** La apunte con mi dedo llamando su atención **\- ¿Cómo puedes llamarme de esa manera con tanta facilidad? ¿qué te hace pensar que no me estas confundiendo con alguien más?...**

Limpiándose las lágrimas comenzó a hablar.

**\- Tú… tú eres Tatsumi Souichi, ¿verdad?** Pregunto nerviosa con ojos llenos de esperanza.

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Co-cómo sabes mi… mi nombre? **Me tomó totalmente desprevenido, no pensé que me fuera a contestar con una información tan acertada.

El que supiera ese tipo de información sin yo haberle dicho nada me preocupaba, cada vez me sentía más presionado y como si me estuviera ahogando en un vaso de agua.

**\- Aquí esta… mira.** Buscó entre las bolsas de una de las maletas con las que me tropecé y saco algo mostrándonoslo.

Era una vieja foto de mis tiempos en preparatoria, para ser más exactos durante mi primer año. Estaba algo maltratada y yo había cambiado desde ese entonces pero no era tan difícil ver el parecido que tenía. _\- ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella tiene algo así?_

El miedo me invadía más y más, sentía que estaba temblando un poco. La expresión de Morinaga había vuelto a cambiar y al igual que yo estaba sumamente nervioso. Apuesto a que no sabe que pensar de todo esto, volteaba a verme bastante extrañado por todo lo que estaba pasando pero no me cuestionada nada. Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

Respire profundo y me dispuse a enfrentarla.

**\- ¿De-de donde conseguiste esto?**

**\- De mami, ella tenía esta foto en uno de sus cajones… atrás viene tu nombre. **Estaba bastante sonriente al ver que empezaba a entender la situación.

Tome la foto entre mis manos para observarla mejor. Aunque descuidada al voltearla se podía ver con claridad mi nombre, y no solo eso, además ponía el nombre a la preparatoria que asistía, la prefectura y el año.

_\- De modo que así fue como me encontró. Lo que me intriga ahora es… ¿quién demonios es su "mamá"?_

**\- Oye, niña…** ** ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **Pregunte bastante nervioso regresándole la foto que posteriormente guardaría en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

**\- Satou Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi con los kanjis de estrella blanca, aunque me dicen Shiro-chan de cariño. **Se presentó bastante entusiasmada y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

**\- Satou, ese apellido… me resulta un poco… familiar.**

_\- Satou, Satou, Satou… ¡AH!_

Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando recordé a quienes pertenecían ese apellido. Nunca pensé escucharlo otra vez, era un apellido que había decidido olvidar años atras junto con las personas a quienes pertenecían. Había guardado todo recuerdo en un baúl que no esperaba volver a abrir.

Todo comenzaba a encajar y tener sentido. Observe detalladamente a la niña frente a mí; cabellos plateados, un color poco común por no decir raro, atados en coletas de cabello medianamente largo. Grandes y hermosos ojos rojos como rubíes. No había duda, tenía que ser la hija de ELLA.

**\- ¿Shizuka? **Murmure con temor, no lo suficientemente bajo, tapando mi boca con mi mano.

**\- Exacto, ese es el nombre de mamá.**

Confirmo mis sospechas cantando victoria llena de alegría. Al parecer estaba feliz de que la recordará, pero por mi parte era todo lo contrario, el recordarla siempre me dejaba con un sabor amargo y sentimientos encontrados. Hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que no lo recuerdo, que no me ponía a pensar en ella. Desde que Morinaga había volteado mi mundo de cabeza, o quizá desde antes, cuando entre a la universidad y decidí entregarme enteramente a mi carrera.

**\- Pe-pero… como es que tu… aquí… ¿qué es lo que sucede?... **Estaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido. No lograba terminar una oración con éxito.

_\- Como demonios espera que crea que tengo una hija, ella no puede ser hija mía. ¿O sí?_

Él parecido con aquella mujer era impresionante. Si Shizuka fuera a tener una hija no hay duda que luciría como ella, eran idénticas, pero no había prueba alguna que me hiciera pensar que esta niña fuera mi hija. No parecía existir relación entre nosotros. Estaba aterrado porque había una posibilidad que todo lo que estuviera diciendo fuera verdad y si resultaba de esa manera no sabría cómo manejar este problema.

Consideraba todo en mi cabeza y le daba vueltas al asunto pero no me servía de nada, no había manera de desmentir alguna de mis dos teorías.

**\- Pero papi…- **La interrumpí, puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza a punto de arrancarme el cabello en mi desesperación.

**\- No, yo… yo no… Shizuka, ella no… **

_\- Esto no me puede estar pasando… no a mí, no ahora. La situación me sobrepasa._

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás muy nervioso y a ver todo borroso. Antes de poder completar mi frase creo que me desmaye.

POV MORINAGA

_\- SENPAI TIENE UNA HIJA, él nunca había mencionado nada de eso, recordaría perfectamente haber tenido una conversación de este tipo. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado en otra relación con anterioridad._

Nunca hablábamos mucho del pasado, pues ni a él ni a mí nos gusta hacerlo, me había costado mucho conocer lo poco que se sobre su adolescencia o niñez. Lo más importante para mí era nuestro presente juntos. En ningún momento le pregunte si había tenido una novia o algo por el estilo. Siempre supuse que como todos le temían y Senpai al no parecer muy interesado en el amor nunca había tenido una relación. Sin mencionar que siempre me pareció algo inocente, como iba a imaginar que había tenido una relación previa.A esas conclusiones había llegado pero al ver a esta niña ahora y diciendo estas cosas, creo que estaba equivocado.

_\- Creo que solo saque mis propias conclusiones sin si quiera preguntar, fui un iluso al pensar en que era el PRIMERO… además Senpai es todo menos feo no es de extrañarse que haya tenido no una sino varias novias. _Pensaba deprimido.

Había interpretado todo a mi conveniencia y reflexionar todo esto ahora me lastimaba demasiado. Sé que yo salí con muchas personas antes, y la mayoría de esas veces solo fueron cosa de una noche, sería hipócrita de mi parte enojarme con Senpai por algo tan inmaduro como el hecho de que haya o no tenido novia, pero no podía evitar querer ser el ÚNICO. Eso siempre me había hecho sentir especial.

Me daba escalofríos el pensar que esta niña verdaderamente fuera su hija. ¿QUÉ DEBÍA HACER ENTONCES? No me gustaría interponerme en un asunto familiar, quitarle el padre a una niña y "esposo" a una mujer, no soy esa clase de persona, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Después de todo lo que pasamos, después de haber llegado tan lejos al punto en donde Senpai acepta que tenemos una relación, que él me ha pedido quedarme a su lado, como puedo dejarlo. Me he vuelto adicto necesito de su presencia. No me gustaría decir que no puedo vivir sin él, podría hacerlo, pero NO QUIERO vivir sin él.

**\- ¿Shizuka?**

**\- Exacto, ese es el nombre de mamá.**

_\- No, esto debe ser una pesadilla. Senpai, dime que no es verdad._

**\- No, yo… yo no… Shizuka, ella no… **

Senpai comenzó a retroceder, como si se sintiera acorralado. Con claridad se podía ver lo nervioso y confundido que se encontraba, estaba temblando y se miraba bastante alterado.

**\- ¡SENPAI… CUIDADO!**

Alcance a sostenerlo antes de que callera. Lo cargue, lo recosté en uno de los sillones y empecé a abanicar con un trozo de papel que encontré para que reaccionará.

**\- ¿Qué le sucede a papá?** Se acercó muy angustiada.

No podía evitar sentir que la culpa de que Senpai estuviera así de mal era de esa niña. Había llegado como una intrusa solo para destruirnos a ambos. Suelo ser amable pero esta situación era demasiado para mí.

**\- Seguramente es por el impacto de la noticia. Se tiene que tener MÁS TACTO al tratar este tipo de temas, no es algo que vas y dices así como así.**

Inconscientemente la mire con la peor de las caras, muy furioso y le conteste con frialdad ya que independientemente quien fuera estaba lastimando a Senpai y todo esto también me hacía daño.

**\- Yo, lo siento mucho… creo que fui un tanto impulsiva, es solo que nunca lo había visto… hasta ahora solo me contaban sobre él y me imaginaba como sería la vida junto a papá.**

Me explicó de una manera muy tierna y nostálgica. Parecía una pequeña niña no mayor a siete u ocho años, pero era bastante madura y centrada, aunque como dijo también era impulsiva. En ese aspecto se parecía un poco a mí, comprendía a la perfección que ser así causaba muchos problemas a quienes nos rodean. Comencé a sentir empatía pero aun así la frustración podía más conmigo.

Senpai podía ser cruel, un verdadero tirano, pero no lo creo capaz de abandonar a su propia hija. Senpai no es de las personas que dejan tan fácilmente a los que son importantes para él, me lo ha demostrado un sinfín de ocasiones. Atesora a su familia como ninguna otra persona y les demuestra su cariño, a su manera.

_\- Por favor senpai… despierta y acaba este mal entendido, ¿Por qué eso es, no? Un mal entendido._

Después de unos minutos senpai comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos. Estaba recuperando la conciencia.

**\- ¿Mo-morinaga?** Me llamaba mientras tallaba sus ojos y volvía a ponerse sus lentes.

**\- Senpai, Senpai… ¿estás bien?** Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a sentarse.

**\- Uhm, si…**

Tomo un poco de agua que le traje y respiro profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse. Luego la pequeña que se había alejado unos instantes del lado de su supuesto padre regresaba.

**\- Etto, yo… lo siento mucho.** Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia para ofrecer disculpas. **\- De-después de todo, creo que no debí de haber venido… **Su voz era baja, se escuchaba insegura y veíamos pequeñas gotitas caer. Levanto nuevamente la cara y nos mostró una gran sonrisa. **\- Al menos puede conocerte, así que no fue en vano.** Se dio la media vuelta, tomo su maleta y estaba por irse cuando la detuve.

**\- A donde crees que vas, es muy tarde… una niña como tú no debería salir a estas horas, ni siquiera debería de estar sola es muy peligroso. **

En parte lo que decía era cierto, estaba preocupado de que se fuera sola, pero también tenía que quedarse para poder aclarar la situación. No podía solo venir a agitar las aguas e irse así como así.

**\- Puedo cuidarme, además vine desde Tokio yo sola. Por favor, deme permiso de salir señor.**

_\- Me dijo señor, ¡no soy tan viejo!... incluso soy dos años más joven que Senpai._ Pensé molesto al escuchar la manera en que se dirigía a mí.

**\- Por más que insistas no te dejaré ir, por lo menos no hoy**. Me interpuse en su camino.

**\- Pero no tiene sentido que me quede aquí… por favor salga de mi camino. **

**\- ¿Que no estas escuchando, porque tienes que ser tan terca…? te quedarás a dormir quieras o no, entendiste**.

Senpai se había levantado y estaba regañando a… ¿"su hija"? Al parecer todavía no se había restablecido por completo pues llevo una de sus manos a su cien, frotando también un poco su frente como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

**\- ¡Ahhh!** Suspiro y sus ojos se iluminaron **– Si papá está de acuerdo, entonces me quedaré. **

_\- ¿Por qué Senpai no le dice que está en un error? ¿Por qué no se mira en desacuerdo cuando lo llama "papá"?... será que en verdad Senpai…_

Una vez más las dudas deambulaban por mi cabeza. Senpai todavía no decía nada al respecto y yo estaba muy nervioso, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

**\- Se-senpai, ¿qu-quien es Shizuka? **Pregunte curioso tomando la iniciativa para poner fin a todo el asunto pero temía la respuesta que me pudiera dar.

**-¿¡Shizuka!? **Volteo a verme con los ojos bien abiertos, se miraba nervioso.

**\- Si, hace rato la mencionaste…**

**\- E-ella era mi novia, hace 8 años. **Me dijo volteando su cabeza.

**\- ¿Eh? **

Me había quedado paralizado. No sabía que hacer o decir, no tenía idea de cómo continuar con esto. Sentí como todas mis esperanzas se iban a la basura, cualquier tonto sueño que hubiera tenido a futuro comenzaba a desmoronarse para solo quedar en el olvido. Tenía ganas de correr y encerrarme en mi habitación pero mis piernas no me respondían y aunque lo hicieran no se solucionaría nada. La niña estaba ahí y proclamaba atención de su padre. No podía siquiera llorar en esta situación, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía articular palabra, tan solo me agache por unos instantes. Intente mostrarme fuerte y levante nuevamente la cara tratando de parecer no tan dolido.

**\- A-ah-ahh… ya-ya veo… con que eso paso**. Me rasque un poco la cabeza para disimular, hablando un poco entre risas.

**\- No Morinaga, espera…** Parecía querer continuar con la conversación pero se detuvo a ver a la niña unos instante y luego a mí. Era evidente que no quería tratar un tema así frente a ella y yo tampoco quería hacerlo. **\- … yo, no niego que hubo algo en el pasado… pe-pero no puedo asegurar que es mi hija, no sé cómo ella puede hacerlo. Se parece mucho a Shizuka, así que es su hija… de eso no hay duda. Pero por más que la mire, no hay ningún parecido conmigo**.

Al mirar a la niña estaba un poco decaída, después de todo era "su padre" quien estaba hablando así de ella. Fueran las cosas como fueran, ella pensaba que Senpai era su padre, independientemente de que lo fuera o no, así que sus palabras la herían.

**\- Ti-tienes razón, no hay mucho parecido contigo… ¿verdad papá? jajaja. **Su vos se escuchaba un poco desganada y mantenía su cabeza agachada para que no pudiéramos verla. **– La verdad es que es mejor así... **Dijo en medio de un suspiro.

**\- ¿Eh?** Dijimos Senpai y yo al unísono. No entendíamos su última oración.

**\- A mamá le hubiera dolido mucho si encontraba parecidos tuyos en mí… a pesar de eso decía que tenía algunas cualidades que hacían que te recordará. **Nos confesaba con una mirada dolida.

Mire una vez más a Senpai y ahora estaba decaído. Algo malo debió de haber ocurrido como para que Shizuka-san no quisiera recordar al "padre" de su hija, si es como nos dice esta pequeña. Creo que un deseo normal es querer que tus hijos se parezcan a tu pareja, ¿porque una mujer estaría encontraría renuente a ello?. Senpai me había dicho que no era su hija pero si él no se encontraba tranquilo no había manera de que yo lo estuviera. El que lo estuviera dudando es que había por lo menos UNA posibilidad de que ella SI fuera su hija.

**\- Además no me hubiera gustado heredar tu mala vista… es una suerte que no use lentes. **Comenzaba a burlarse y a provocar a Senpai entre risas, sacándolo del trance en que estaba, esto solo podía terminar peor.

**\- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?** Estaba molesto. **– No te permito que me hables así… además, es un alivio que no te parezcas a mí, no hay motivos para pensar que tú eres mi hija. **

**\- Piensa bien lo que dices papá… EN VERDAD NO HAY POSIBILIDADES de que sea tu hija.**

**\- …** Se quedado callado.

Ambos se estuvieron viendo bastante molestos, ambos frunciendo el ceño sin decir ni una palabra. Como si intentarán que él otro muriera con la simple mirada. _\- ¿Se… parecen?_ Pensé.

**\- Si… si es como dices, porque Shizuka ocultaría el hecho de que tengo una hija. Ella no se comportaba de esa manera, en ese tiempo nosotros… nosotros… **Se mostraba indeciso a terminar su frase y después de mirarme de reojo continuo. **-… nosotros nos amábamos, no había razón para que me ocultará algo tan importante. **

Lo dijo. Palabras que no quería que fueran pronunciadas… incluso para mí era muy difícil hacer que se mostrará honesto en cuanto a sus sentimientos por mí, pero para esa mujer que ni siquiera se encontraba presente él se podía mostrar tan sincero por cómo se sentía y el amor que tenía. Me lastimaba mucho escucharlo pero no me podía ir en este momento.

_\- Si ella en verdad es su hija… ¿qué debería de hacer?_

Después la niña me saco de mis pensamientos contestando a la pregunta de Senpai.

**\- Ella tenía una buena razón para ocultártelo… **

**\- ¿Eh?**

**\- Co-como me escuchaste… también conoces cual es la razón, ¿verdad? **Le gritaba decepcionada.

Senpai agacho una vez más su cabeza, como si hubiera comprendido o recordado algo que no quería. Cada vez me sentía peor pues no entendía por completo lo que estaban hablando, sentía como si la niña quisiera mantenerme ajeno al asunto por lo que hablaba a medias.

**\- ¿Se… senpai?**

Quería escuchar algo de su parte, algo que me hiciera sentir mejor… tranquilo. Él volteo a verme pero inmediatamente giró su cabeza, como si no quisiera verme… lo notaba avergonzado.

**\- Oye tú… Satou.** Dirigió su vista a la niña.

**\- Haaa… porque me llamas por mi apellido. Es extraño que me llames así.**

**\- Yo te llamo como quiera… **Anunció autoritario.

Volteo a verme y se quedó en silencio unos momentos más antes de volver a hablar.

**\- Tú… dormirás en su cuarto.** Me señalaba con su dedo índice.

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Esa niña dormirá en mi cuarto?... donde se supone que voy a dorm-… espera, acaso Senpai está proponiendo que durmamos juntos. _Empecé a fantasear con lo que había dicho.

**\- Pero… yo quería dormir contigo. **Menciono mientras cruzaba los brazos y parecía hacer un puchero, después de todo seguía siendo una niña.

**\- Yo no… pero, creo que no…, será mejor que duermas en mi habitación.**

Y tan rápido como me ilusione fui sacado de la jugada.

**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que dormiré con papá?** Preguntaba alegre, ahora sentía celos recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

**\- ¡No! Solo te estoy dejando que te quedes porque como dijo Morinaga es peligroso que estés sola a estas horas. No tengo otro motivo por el cual dejar que te quedes.**

**\- A todo esto… ¿quién es este señor?, pensé que vivías solo o tal vez con tu familia… también tenía miedo de venir y descubrir que estuvieras viviendo con una novia.**

Senpai se sonrojo cuando escucho "vivir con una novia" porque si bien yo no era una novia, él estaba viviendo conmigo y teníamos algún tipo de relación que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

**\- Él… pues él… va conmigo a la misma universidad y… y… estoy muy cansado, no quiero ni tengo ganas de explicarte así que… continuaremos con esta conversación en la mañana. **Evito por completo el tema poniendo excusas. Al menos no me había presentado como su amigo.

**\- ¡Tsk!** La niña, molesta tomo su maleta y se dirigía a la habitación de Senpai como si la hubieran castigado. Senpai fue de tras de ella y después de unos minutos salió de la habitación con un cambio de ropa entre sus manos.

**\- Se-senpai… **No sabía que decirle.

**\- Mo… Morinaga, creo que te debo una explicación. **Me interrumpió apenado.

**\- Ah, no… espera; Yo entiendo que tenías tu vida antes de conocerme, es solo que me impresiono mucho. **Trataba de mostrarme bien, con una sonrisa y sin preocupaciones.

**\- ¡Idiota! Si te sientes mal no deberías de sonreír de esa manera… sé que esto te lastima mucho. Ta-también es difícil asimilarlo para mí y aun así no lo puedo aceptar pero… hay posibilidades de que ella si sea mi hija**.

Me dolía pero era sincero y apreciaba mucho eso. Era típico de él, no mentía y era una de las razones por las que lo quería tanto. Era mejor enterarme por él, escucharlo directamente, que la verdad saliera de sus labios.

**\- Yo… quiero hablar de esto pero no aquí.** Bajo la voz un poco. **– No quiero que abra la puerta y nos encuentre hablando en la estancia.**

**\- Si, entiendo. Entonces… espera ¿y el cambio de ropa?**

**\- Es mi pijama… no voy a dormir con esta ropa. Vamos a tu habitación. **Ordeno.

**\- ¿Eh?** Instantáneamente me sonroje.

Él estaba a medio camino cuando no escucho que lo estuviera siguiendo y volteo a verme. Cuando me vio con aquel sonrojo analizo sus palabras y descubrió que no fueron apropiadas pues también se sonrojo.

**\- ¿Qué… qué estás pensando? maldito pervertido. **Se regresó a darme un buen golpe. – **Yo… dormiré en tu habitación pero no en tu cama.** Ahora estaba enojado y con un color carmín en sus mejillas. **\- Para eso es que tenemos futones, ¿o no?... si sigues con esa actitud cambiaré de opinión y no te diré nada. **

En verdad estaba enojado pues comenzó a dar fuertes pasos hasta que lo vi entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Era una lástima que no quisiera compartir la cama conmigo.

**\- Acaso no piensas venir…** Dijo abriendo la puerta y llamándome.

**\- S-si…**

Me apresure para no hacerlo esperar. Al entrar él estaba sentado en mi cama, dejando su pijama encima de una almohada, había espacio a su lado por lo que me senté ahí. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio hasta que Senpai reunió el valor para hablar.

**\- Mo-morinaga… como te había dicho, creo que te debo una explicación**. Sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas fuertemente cerradas y temblorosas. Puse una de mis manos sobre las suyas para que se calmara.

**\- Si… te escucho Senpai.**

**\- Bi-bien. Como dije hace rato, Shizuka es el nombre de mi novia de hace 8 años…** Hizo una breve pausa pero continuó**. - … ella y yo estuvimos saliendo por casi dos años. En ese tiempo… yo… yo…** Su cara se tornó en un impresionante color rojizo. **\- no-nosotros estábamos muy enamorados… yo realmente llegue a pensar en un futuro con ella, a-así que… de-decidimos, pues… pa-pa… pasar una noche juntos.** En cuanto lo dijo se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Me hacía pedazos el corazón escucharlo hablar así pero quería escuchar lo que tenía por decir, hasta el final, solo así podría tomar una decisión. Luego con mis manos baje las suyas, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se me quedo viendo algo sorprendido. Tal vez no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte.

**\- Que estas…-** Intento alejarme un poco pues estaba incómodo con la situación.

**\- Esta bien Senpai… es normal querer hacer eso cuando amas a una persona, no tiene nada de malo. Tú conoces mi pasado… y me avergüenzo de pensar que hubo una época en donde no tomaba importancia a este tipo de cosas.** Me miraba afligido.

**\- Morina…**

**\- Así que no tienes por qué estar avergonzado. La verdad es que me duele escucharte, pero… me parece muy tierna la manera en la que te expresas de ella… puedo ver que la amabas mucho. Puede que este preguntando algo que no debo pero… si se querían tanto ¿cómo es que se separaron?**

Cuando escucho mi pregunta Senpai se puso triste y parecía que quería llorar.

**\- Yo… etto, lo-lo siento… si no quieres contestar está bien. Me disculpo por preguntar algo tan personal.**

**\- No está bien… no me gusta hablar de ello por lo que incluso mi familia no conoce la historia completa.**

Me impresionaron sus palabras. ¿Su familia no lo sabe? aun siendo tan unidos Senpai no se atrevió a hablar con nadie de esto antes. No lo puedo creer, esto solo me hace pensar en lo grave que resultaron todos los hechos.

**\- Pues aquello ocurrió al iniciar las vacaciones de invierno en el segundo año de preparatoria. Para ese entonces ella y yo habíamos hecho… e-ese tipo de cosas solo en contadas ocasiones.** Conforme contaba su historia su sonrojo iba en aumento. **\- Re-recibí una nota de su parte el último día diciéndome que estaría sola en casa por dos días y que los quería pasar co-conmigo. Mientras estaba en su casa… mu-muchas cosas pasaron y te-termino como te imaginas. Lo que nunca imagine fue lo que sucedió después.** Paso saliva y su voz empezaba a quebrarse. **\- Yo… yo… yo pensé que con la que había pasado esa tarde había sido Shizuka, pero…** Lagrimas comenzaron a descender**. - … po-poco después y mientras seguíamos en la cama Shizuka apareció abriendo la puerta.**

**\- ¿¡Ehhhh!? No comprendo… que es lo que…**

Estaba muy confundido, no comprendía lo que me relataba ¿Él había estado o no con Shizuka-san?

**\- La que había estado conmigo había sido su HERMANA GEMELA Azuka. Yo, yo la había notado un poco extraña pero ella no había estado bien desde tiempo atrás… por eso pensé que era normal que se estuviera comportando así. La realidad es que yo había TRAICIONADO a Shizuka y de la peor manera. **Culminó tapando su cara tratando de bloquear sus ojos para que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

**\- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ?**

Esto sí que no me lo imaginaba. Senpai había estado involucrado en ese tipo de problemas. Ciertamente no es algo que se quiera recordar, por eso le cuesta tanto hablar del tema.

**\- Yo no sabía que Azuka sentía algo por mí, tampoco pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos lastimando así a su hermana… yo no le haría eso a nadie, nunca, es de lo peor… de lo más bajo. **Hablaba entre sollozos**. -Pero nada de lo que dije pudo arreglar las cosas y lo entiendo por eso deje de insistir. Cuando la vi en la puerta aquel día supe que algo se había roto dentro de ella, la lastime. **

Senpai estaba llorando a mares, aunque trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con su manga estas no se detenían. Me acerque un poco más a él, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo abrace. Él hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y tomó con fuerza mi camisa. Pasaba mis manos entre sus cabellos, acariciándolo para que se tranquilizara.

**\- Senpai… cometiste un error, pero somos humanos… no somos perfectos. Por favor no te culpes de esa manera, tú también fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias. **Le decía mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente. No tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

**\- Pu-puede que tengas razón, pero… no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Sabes lo complicado que es salir con una gemela; cuando las confundes eso las lastima mucho, cada una quiere destacar de una manera diferente para llegar a ser única, también es difícil para ellas. Yo no me fijo mucho en los detalles y eso siempre me causaba problemas, incluso ahora ese desinterés mío me causa problemas. Soy un idiota o que…**

No podía dejar de esta sorprendido de la honestidad y libertad con la que Senpai expresaba sus sentimientos, siendo él una persona a la que se le complica mucho esto. Tal vez ahora me había ganado su confianza como para que tratara estos temas conmigo o era el hecho de que fuera una mujer de la que estuviera hablando y lo hacía más fácil para él, después de todo él es heterosexual.

La intranquilidad me carcome poco a poco. Pensar que esa mujer se pueda hacer presente tal como la hija y exija sus derechos como madre me aterra hasta los huesos. En el peor de los escenarios Senpai se encontraría eligiendo entre esa mujer y yo, estando naturalmente en desventaja._ – Él no me elegiría, ¿verdad?_ Pensaba con una triste sonrisa.

Senpai se había tranquilizado y ahora su llanto había parado. Se despegó de mí y separo lentamente sus manos de mi camisa como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. Deseaba tenerlo por más tiempo entre mis brazos, más ahora que el futuro era incierto y no sabía cuándo sería la próxima oportunidad para estar unidos. _\- Senpai…_ Suspiré mientras se me escapaba un poco de felicidad.

Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos mientras lo veía ahora tranquilo.

**\- ¿Mo… Morinaga?** Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**\- Si, Senpai.**

Se acercó precipitadamente a mí, asustándome, secando unas pocas lagrimas que ahora descendían de mis ojos. Ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, posiblemente este era mi límite.

**\- ¡Ah! Se-senpai…**

**\- Lo… lo siento, creo que hable demasiado…** Se disculpó para después bajar la cabeza arrepentido.

**\- No tienes por qué disculparte. Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad, gracias. **

Sus manos se separaron de mis mejillas y las tome entre las mías.

**\- Senpai… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?**

**\- ¿Yo? **Dio un brinco sorprendido por mi pregunta.

**\- Si, necesito saberlo. **

Lo necesito. Tu eres la BRÚJULA que indica la dirección que debo tomar, siempre ha sido de esa manera desde que te conocí. Solo tú has logrado cambiarme. Aunque en ciertos aspectos tu eres ignorante, vulnerable e inocente y soy yo quien te guio, al final del día tu eres quien toma la mayor parte de las decisiones. No es que sea indiferente sino que tu palabra es importante para mí, desde que te quiero conquistar, desde que me salvaste, desde que sé que esto tomaría mucho tiempo… desde que te conocí. Te presiono, te exijo, te busco y tú me rechazas; me has abierto tu corazón y me has permitido seguir a tu lado, pero es hora del adiós.

**\- Yo… yo…**

Continuará...

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Deje algo abandonado el fic pero espero poder publicar con más regularidad n.n  
Por favor déjenme un comentario con su opinión, siempre me anima y trabajo mejor bajo presión xD


	3. TORMENTA

CAPÍTULO 3: TORMENTA

POV SOUICHI

_\- ¿Lo que quiero hacer?_

A Morinaga siempre le gustaba hacer preguntas difíciles de contestar. Cada vez que trataba un tema serio con él era imposible no entrar en un dilema. _– ¡Ahhh, que dolor de cabeza!_

La mañana había llegado, inundando la habitación por los rayos de sol. El día de hoy teníamos clase y no me podía retrasar solo por haber tenido una mala noche y no haber dormido bien. Me senté en el futon, talle los ojos para despabilarme, luego busque mis lentes con las manos para después ponérmelos. Mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados pero no era nada que una buena ducha no pudiera arreglar. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar indicándome que si no me apuraba no llegaría a tiempo.

Cuando me levante me di cuenta que Morinaga ya se había despertado y tendido su cama. Enrolle el futon y lo guarde. Salí de la habitación con un cambio de ropa hacia el baño. Afortunadamente la noche anterior no había olvidado traer la ropa que usaría el día de hoy. Tan pronto abría la puerta puede oler un agradable aroma, Morinaga estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

_\- Ahhh… también está preparando café. _Seguía mi camino al baño.

Al sentir las gotas de agua tocar y recorrer mi piel, empecé a relajarme. Estaba disfrutando mi baño hasta que otra vez esas palabras se hicieron presentes: _"Senpai… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?". _Hace un par de horas que esas palabras solo daban vueltas en mi cabeza, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido.

…

**\- Senpai… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? **Me dijo serio tomando las manos que acababan de secar unas finas lágrimas de su rostro.

**\- ¿Yo? **Estaba sorprendido por su cambio de actitud y la inesperada pregunta. 

**\- Si, necesito saberlo. **Sujeto mis manos con mayor fuerza. En su rostro solo veía preocupación e inseguridad.

**\- Yo… yo… no… no lo sé. **

**\- Senpai…**

**\- No lo sé… no lo sé. **Repetía mientras me sentía temblar. **– Yo te dije todas esas cosas pero…**

_\- ¿Cómo es que te dije todo tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar de esto contigo y no de otras cosas?... aun sabiendo que te lastima, sabiendo que pondrás esa cara que no me gusta. _

Sin percatarme deje de hablar y vague en mis pensamientos.

**\- Senpai… **Llamó mi atención**. - ¿qué va a pasar con Shi…Shiro-chan?**

**\- ¿E-Ella? **Lo pensé detenidamente por unos momentos. **\- Su-supongo que lo mejor… es conocer la verdad. Por más que diga o insista que es mi hija no hay pruebas de ello así que la manera más segura sería hacer una prueba de paternidad**.

**\- Sí.** Asintió con la cabeza. **– También me parece lo mejor.**

**\- Después de eso…** Gire de un lado al otro varias veces mi cabeza intentando dispersar mis preocupaciones de "qué pasaría si…"** \- No, no… no quiero pensar en eso. Cuando llegue el momento tomaré una decisión.**

**\- No deberíamos de atormentarnos sin saber nada aún. **Sonrió levemente. **\- Sería bueno descansar, mañana debemos de ir a la universidad.**

…

Después de eso preparamos las cosas para dormir, apagamos las luces y nos acostamos. Desde abajo podía verlo darme la espalda, minutos después cerré los ojos y escuche un "buenas noches senpai".

_\- Probablemente él tampoco pudo dormir bien. _

Deje a un lado el asunto para terminar de bañarme y cambiarme. Estaba decidido a poner las cosas en claro y hablar directamente con esa niña; si seguía insistiendo en que era su padre y ella quería quedarse tendríamos que hacer una prueba de paternidad. Iba a ser difícil tratar este tema con una niña de tan corta edad pero era necesario.

**\- B-buenos días, Morinaga.** Saludaba acercándome a la cocina.

**\- Buenos días Senpai.** Me respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Él estaba en la estufa preparando el desayuno cuando volteo para saludarme. Sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando lo vi sonreír, no parecía estar triste pero al verlo recordé la manera en que lloro por la noche.

_\- Ayer… hable demasiado, ¿no es así?... tal vez no era necesario dar tantos detalles, pero tampoco quería mentirle o algo por el estilo. Aunque… ¿por qué me estoy preocupando tanto por él?, esta situación es sería y yo soy el más afectado… tendría que preocuparme más por lo que voy a hacer que por él en estos momentos. Aun así…_

**\- ¡Maldición!** Murmuré.

**\- ¿Dijiste algo Senpai? **

**\- N-no… nada. **

Mientras le contestaba, Morinaga había retirado el sartén del fuego y servido el desayuno. Tres porciones de huevos revueltos con jamón, tostó algunos panes y los puso en un platón al centro, preparo café y para mi sorpresa ¿jugo de naranja natural?. No es como si nunca antes hubiera preparado algún tipo de jugo o que a mí me disgustará pero no lo hacía con frecuencia así que de inmediato lo noté. Los platos con comida estaban bien acomodados en la mesita de la sala.

**\- Senpai, ¿te sirvo café o gustas jugo de naranja?**

**\- Café está bien. **Dije mientras me sentaba esperándolo para comer.

_\- Que extraño…_ Lo mire fijamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me descubrió.

**\- ¿S-sucede algo Senpai?**

**\- ¡Ah! no… es que es inusual que prepares jugo. Además pensé que ayer que regresábamos de la universidad dijiste que hoy tendríamos que ir a comprar víveres porque el refrigerador estaba casi vacío. **

**\- Mmm… si, tienes razón. La verdad es que ya no quedaba nada para preparar el desayuno así que salí temprano a la tienda que está cerca a comprar lo necesario para desayunar. Estando ahí tuve suerte que hubieran naranjas y las compré, pensé que sería bueno hacer jugo ya que Shiro-chan no puede tomar café.** Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

**\- ¡Ah! es cierto… entonces yo también quiero un poco.**

Se veía muy feliz sirviendo el jugo y el café, no se veía preocupado o triste. Me preguntaba si es que estaba ocultando sus sentimientos pero no parecía ser el caso, me habría dado cuenta de inmediato, parecía estar extrañamente tranquilo. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Morinaga pudiera sentarse se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y la manzana en discordia se hizo presente saludándonos.

**\- Buenos días… ¡Aahhww! ** Dijo estando adormilada y bostezó.

**\- Buenos di…-** Ella venía del lado contrario por lo que me volteaba para saludarla, cuando la vi. **\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué hay con esas ropas?**

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Mis qué…? **Volteó a ver lo que traía puesto mientras tallaba sus ojos.

Estaba vistiendo un gran camisón color rosa; le quedaba bastante grande, las mangas a pesar de ser cortas le llegaban a medio brazo, era largo casi como si llevara un vestido y uno de sus hombros quedaba descubierto por lo ancho que era. Sobre todo tenía el cabello desordenado, era obvio que se acababa de levantar y ni siquiera se había lavado la cara.

**\- Ahhh… esto era de mamá, dijo que cuando la necesitará podía dormir con el puesto. **

_\- ¿De Shizuka? _

Estaba a punto de regañarla por la manera en que venía cuando Morinaga se me adelanto y entro en la conversación.

**\- ¡Buenos días, Shiro-chan!** Expreso con una sonrisa poniendo los últimos vasos en la mesa.

**\- Buenos días… etto… ¿cuál era su nombre? Papá estaba mencionando algo sobre que iban en la misma universidad pero no dijo su nombre**. Mencionó apenada.

**\- Entonces me presentaré. Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mucho gusto.**

**\- Mucho gusto. Gracias por cuidar de mi papá.**

_\- ¿Qué acaba de decir?_ Esa sola frase me puso rojo hasta las orejas. Me puse de pie de inmediato.

**\- ¿CÓMO QUE CUIDAR DE MÍ?... soy su superior y soy dos años mayor que él. **

**\- ¿En serio? Por alguna razón pensé que él era mayor que tu…** Puso su mano en los labios confundida. Se nos quedó viendo detenidamente a ambos. Yo volteé a ver a Morinaga y aprecia un poco deprimido.

**\- … ¿me veo mayor que Senpai?** Murmuró pero lo escuche.

_\- No sabía que le importará mucho ese tipo de cosas. _Ahora yo también estaba confundido, no entendía la expresión de Morinaga.

**\- ME… ME VEO MAYOR QUE SENPAI… ¡WAAAAA!** Comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente; parecía un niño pequeño cada vez que hacía sus pucheros o se ponía a lloriquear de esa manera. En momentos como estos me hacía dudar sobre si tenía la edad que presume tener. _\- Tan infantil._

**\- Oi, Morinaga… cálmate. **Levante ambas manos pidiéndole que se detuviera. **\- Oye tú. Mira lo que hiciste… discúlpate por lo que dijiste, no deberías de referirte así con tus mayores. **

No era quien para decir eso pues cuando alguien me sacaba de quicio los años no eran impedimento para llamarlos a todos idiotas.

**\- Lo siento, no era mi intención, es que es más alto y por eso… pensé…**

Detuvo en seco su llanto. **\- ¿Es por qué soy más alto?**

**\- S-sí. Perdón.**

**\- Jajajaja entonces no hay problema. **

**\- ¡Tsk! Par de idiotas.** Volví a tomar asiento en mi lugar. **\- Y tu imbécil, no estés llorando por cosas sin importancia… vamos a desayunar o se enfriará la comida.** Estaba furioso por la escenita que acababan de hacer pero ver a Morinaga comportándose como siempre, siendo tan molesto, me tranquilizaba. Me hacía pensar que todo estaba relativamente bien.

Una vez que ambos se sentaron empezamos a desayunar. Como de costumbre todo estaba delicioso, hubiera despertado más temprano para ayudarle, me arrepentía un poco de dejarle todo el trabajo pero cuando entraba en la cocina, aunque detestaba admitirlo, no era de mucha ayuda. Todo estuvo muy callado hasta que terminamos de comer y se recogieron los trastos para lavarlos.

_\- Ya no queda mucho tiempo y hay que ir a la universidad. Bueno… le diré un par de cosas antes de irnos. _Tenía planeado ir al punto y cuando regresáramos trataría el tema con mayor profundidad.

**\- Mmmm… Satou, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido?... Morinaga-san me llama Shiro-chan.** Mencionó molesta queriendo empezar a hacer una rabieta.

**\- Él es él, yo soy yo… y te dije que te llamaría como yo quisiera.** Me estaba alterando un poco pero me calme. **\- Mira, desde ayer no has dejado de insistir en que yo soy tu papá… **Lleve una de mis manos a la frente esperando por el dolor de cabeza que me traería hablar de estas cosas.

**\- PORQUE LO ERES. **Grito con la cara algo colorada.

**\- ¿Tienes alguna manera de probarlo?**

Se quedó callada y agacho la cabeza. Por supuesto que no tenía pruebas, lo más seguro es que no fuera mi hija; tenía estos pensamientos bien presentes, estaba algo asustado de que tuviera un lazo de sangre conmigo pues viéndola con cuidado las fechas podrían coincidir con su edad. Si todo resultara ser solo una coincidencia…_ \- ¿estaría decepcionado?_

**\- No ¿verdad? , no podemos seguir con esta discusión sin sentido, perdiendo el tiempo… haremos una prueba de paternidad.**

**\- ¿Una prueba de… qué?** Giró un poco su cabeza indicando confusión.

**\- Tsk!** El dolor estaba comenzando, odio tener que explicarle cosas a quien sea, y en ese caso ni Morinaga era la excepción. Tomé aire e iba a comenzar mientras me repetía "es solo una niña". **\- Prueba de p-a-t-e-r-n-i-d-a-d. Es un análisis que sirve para saber si eres o no mi hija. **Lo explique de la manera más sencilla para que entendiera.

Su mirar cambio por completo. Se veía asustada y se había puesto pálida, como si su piel hubiera adoptado el color de su cabello. Esto me extraño bastante, algo no estaba bien. Retrocedió un par de pasos con su cabeza agachada y temblándole las manos. Cambiando su actitud repentinamente me volteo a ver a los ojos y pude ver decepción en ellos.

**\- ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES HACER ESO?... ¿por qué no puedes creerme?**

\- **Es necesario**. Me mostré firme no iba a dejar que una chiquilla me cuestionara, más si había venido a invadir mi vida. **\- No te conozco y no puedo creer tan solo en tu palabra.**

Sus lágrimas parecían prontas a salir por lo que con el dorso de su mano tallo un poco sus ojos. Pudo detener su llanto antes que comenzará, dejando solo una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Siguió la discusión ahora con una voz temblorosa.

**\- Y-yo… no quiero seguir aquí. Re-regresaré a casa y no te molestaré más… solo quería conocerte, así que… me iré enseguida. **Apenas terminada su frase, se dio la media vuelta para correr y encerrarse en mi habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca y cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

**\- ¡Maldición! No hemos terminado de hablar… no puede solo venir e irse.** Me decía a mí mismo.

**\- Se-senpai… no crees que si se quiere ir deberías dejarla hacerlo, ella no es responsabilidad tuya sino de su madre. Ella vino por su cuenta seguro que puede regresar, además ya es de día, no tendría que haber problema. **

Estaba atónito con lo que me decía Morinaga, si bien tenía razón no era propio de él dejar a las personas a su suerte. Podía entender a la perfección porque hablaba de esa manera, estaba tenso y lo más probable es que se sintiera amenazado por lo que significaba la presencia de esa niña cerca de nosotros, al igual que yo.

**\- Mo… rinaga. Tienes razón.**

Me afectaba su presencia pero contradictoriamente algo dentro de mí no quería dejarla ir, era un extraño sentimiento, era como cuando Morinaga desaparecía sin decir nada. Esa niña que llego de repente se iría de igual manera después de solo sembrar dudas sobre mi pasado, atormentándome y dejándome sin respuestas. No la volvería a ver otra vez.

No tardó mucho en salir arreglada y con maleta en mano. Paso al lado de nosotros sin decir nada, seria, llegó al recibidor y se puso sus zapatos mientras nosotros la seguíamos hasta la puerta. Se paró, abrió la puerta y se dio media vuelta para mirarnos de frente.

**\- Bueno, muchas gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí… lamento los inconvenientes. **Hizo una reverencia. **\- A-adiós.** Y con una mirada entristecida partió. Solo cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me hice plenamente consciente de que no la volvería a ver.

**\- E-entonces… hay que ir a la universidad o llegaremos tarde. **

Estaba intranquilo pero estaba dispuesto a ignorar mis sentimientos. Regrese a mi habitación, tome algunas cosas junto con mi mochila y cuando Morinaga también estuvo listo nos fuimos a la universidad.

POV MORINAGA

_\- ¿Podré aceptar lo que decida?_

Aunque le pregunte sobre lo que quería hacer no estaba seguro de poder respetar su decisión. La brújula giraba en todas direcciones sin marcar un destino. Asustado, perdido al igual que yo, solo me dio una vaga respuesta; no era suficiente. Repetía continuamente lo mismo, estaba temblando y sus manos se sentían frías. No había soltado lo primero que le paso por la mente, él lo pensó seriamente pero la confusión cegaba su vista. Le di una pista y lo presione aún más.

**\- Senpai… ¿qué va a pasar con Shi…Shiro-chan?**

Lo mire directamente a los ojos esperando que no descubriera la tristeza que se oculta tras los míos. La réplica en esta ocasión fue más acertada. Una decisión prudente y cautelosa, había reflexionado seriamente sobre lo que me diría esta vez.

_\- Me pregunto si, aunque sea un poco, ¿él estará pensando en mí, en mis sentimientos? _

Una interrogante sin respuesta que quizá nunca sería contestada pues no me atrevía a pronunciarla. No iba a ser egoísta ante la adversidad.

Luego de saber que tendríamos que esperar por la intervención de un tercero para decidir lo que sucedería y lo que estaría por venir; sin vacilar ni temer yo te apoyaría. No me alteraría, no me pondría nervioso frente a ti, no te reprocharía nada y de ser necesario crearía una máscara que ni tú podrías descifrar. - _Si siendo tu hija quieres estar con ella pero me permites seguir a tu lado, lo daría todo. Lucharía por ti y junto a ti, permanecería siempre a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda. Sin importar nada._

Me levanté e hice lo de costumbre. Prepare todo a la perfección para que tú me vieras como siempre, me preocupaba por tu estado emocional en esos momentos. Me dejaba llevar por la conversación, me parecía cálida y reconfortante, casi como ¿una familia?. No había pensado en formar una familia desde que me conocí a mí mismo y me di cuenta de mis preferencias, entonces puse como prioridad a mi pareja. _\- Si pudiera estar con mi persona especial en un sentimiento mutuo, es más que suficiente para ser feliz_. Si viven juntos y en un milagro permanezco junto a ellos, ¿Sería feliz con eso? aunque no haya un verdadero lazo sanguíneo que nos una ¿Esta vez podría ser feliz? ¿Estaría bien estar junto a la hija de otra mujer?

_\- Estoy sobre pensando las cosas y precipitándome. ¡Morinaga tranquilízate!_

Mientras Senpai y Shiro-chan conversaban yo mantenía mi distancia en el fregadero lavando los trastos, escuchando atentamente a ambas partes. Si en mi corazón se formaba una grieta en el proceso estaría a espaldas de Senpai y no me vería en esa patética forma, esa que me avergonzaba mostrarle.

Cuando escuche que ella se iría estrelle unos cuantos platos por la impresión, nada grave ni ruidoso pero si rompiendo un par de ellos. Fue un alivio, sentí que podía volver a respirar y los pies sobre la tierra, era cruel pensar en mi propio beneficio y sentía pena por Shiro-chan pero podía desechar todas estas locas ideas que habían surgido en mi cabeza las últimas horas. Por fin despertaba de esta pesadilla.

**\- ¡Maldición! No hemos terminado de hablar… no puede solo venir e irse.**

**\- Se-senpai… no crees que si se quiere ir deberías dejarla hacerlo, ella no es responsabilidad tuya sino de su madre. Ella vino por su cuenta seguro que puede regresar, además ya es de día, no tendría que haber problema. **

_\- ¿Q-qué acabo de decir?... ¿era yo él que hablaba?_

Tan frívolo, insensible y desinteresado. Me inquietaba la manera en que me expresaba, ese no podía ser yo. Estaba arrepentido de lo que dije pero calle al ver que Senpai estaba bien con eso, parecía no haberle tomado mucha importancia. Tal vez esto era lo mejor, me convencí de ello. Alejándola podríamos regresar a nuestros días de eternas peleas y continuar por el trayecto que veníamos recorriendo tiempo atrás.

El camino a la universidad fue más callado de lo normal, notaba a Senpai distraído, tal vez no se recuperaba del todo de lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior, después de todo yo tampoco me sentía bien. Asistí a mis clases y preste atención tanto como pude, no me sentía con ánimos de participar y no tome todas las notas pertinentes, luego se las pediría a alguien más.

Por la tarde fui al laboratorio para ayudar a Senpai, pensé que tal vez estando junto a él recuperaría el ánimo. Abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a un Senpai un poco alterado y trabajando arduamente en los experimentos que tanto ama pero en vez de eso me encontré con un Senpai muy tranquilo y decaído; estaba recargado, apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos solamente mirando lo que parecía ser el reporte del avance de algún cultivo. Estaba tan despistado que no escucho cuando entre y lo llame.

Dos días pasaron desde entonces pero la actitud de Senpai no mostraba cambios. Cometía errores constantemente en el laboratorio cuando era extraño que se equivocara, estaba siempre decaído y había perdido el apetito, algo lo estaba preocupando y era obvia la razón. Yo también estaba intranquilo pues no sabíamos si había regresado con bien a su casa. Era seguro que no se comunicaría.

_\- No debí de haber dicho eso… y si por mi culpa algo malo le ocurrió en el camino. Debimos de acompañarla hasta su casa o por lo menos llevarla hasta la estación de Tokio. _

Mi preocupación no residía solo en que se haya ido sola, sino porque la temporada de lluvias había comenzado y en los últimos días se presentaron fuertes tormentas. Justo el día que partió empezó una ligera lluvia antes del mediodía y conforme las horas pasaron se acrecentó. Incluso ahora que nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio continuaba una lluvia que había iniciado la noche anterior y no se había detenido, solamente disminuía su intensidad a ratos. El clima era terrible, lluvia, viento, rayos, rogaba porque ella hubiera llegado a su casa antes de la primer lluvia.

**\- ¡Senpai… Senpai!** Lo llamaba pasando una mano frente a él para romper su burbuja de pensamientos.

**\- ¡Ah!... ¿Eh? ¿Mo-morinaga?... ¿Qué sucede?**

**\- Parece que la lluvia se ha calmado un poco, ¿no sería mejor que termináramos por hoy y regresáramos?**

**\- Mmm… si, tienes razón.** Miraba por una de las ventanas como había cesado la lluvia.

Guardamos y pusimos todo en su lugar. Nos pusimos los abrigos listos para salir tomando nuestras pertenencias pero al momento de agarrar nuestros paraguas solo había uno, era el mío. Senpai se molestó como no lo había hecho en días lo que me hizo reír un poco y lo hizo enojar aún más. Me dio un golpe y siguió maldiciendo a todos los "_idiotas e imbéciles_" que usaban el laboratorio porque solo uno de ellos pudo haberse llevado el paraguas por error.

**\- Se-senpai no te enojes, todavía tenemos este paraguas… así que…**

**\- ¡JAA! No te escuche bien, estas sugiriendo que comparta el paraguas contigo… OTRO HOMBRE.** Podía ver esa mirada escalofriante en sus ojos que me hace poner la piel de gallina.

**\- Vamos, no es tan malo… no querrás mojarte y pescar un resfriado ¿o sí?**

**\- Que no es tan malo dices. No estoy tan loco para hacer eso contigo.** Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. **\- Iré a pedir uno prestado seguro que a alguien le sobra alguno.** Me aviso mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Senpai regreso al laboratorio donde lo esperaba. Parecía derrotado.

**\- ¡ESOS BASTARDOS**! Insultaba por lo bajo con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

**\- ¿Q-qué sucedió Senpai? ¿Co…conseguiste el paraguas?** Preguntaba temeroso ya que no traía buena cara.

**\- ¡No! Todos me decían que solo traían el suyo y cuando me topé con una pareja de idiotas que llevaba uno extra se negaron a prestármelo. ¡Tsk!**

**\- En… entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**\- ¡Ah… maldición! ¿Pues no tengo otra opción o sí?… pero solo hasta la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, ahí compraré una sombrilla para mí.** Se sonrojo y me jalo para que nos apresuráramos.

Mientras pasábamos por los pasillos hasta la salida su cara se ponía cada vez más roja, me alegraba verlo más animado y con la actitud de siempre. Cerciorándose que no había nadie cerca, abrí el paraguas y ambos empezamos a caminar bajo la lluvia. Me sentía muy feliz de poder andar a su lado, tan cerca de él y bajo el mismo paraguas. Independientemente del frío que se sentía podía sentir calidez estando junto a él, al mismo tiempo que veía su respiración convertirse en humo helado saliendo de su boca.

**\- Mo-morinaga, acércate.**

**\- ¿Eh?... Senpai.** Lo miré extrañado y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

**\- N-no malinterpretes… estas mojando tu hombro.** Volteo su cara en otra dirección. **\- Por eso odio esto…** Murmuro.

Como demando me acerque más hasta quedar uno contra el otro, pegando nuestros brazos. Quería tomar su mano pero mi mano sostenía la sombrilla. El trayecto había sido muy corto y llegamos a nuestra primer parada; la tienda de conveniencia. Entro solo por un instante mientras yo lo esperaba de espaldas cerca de la puerta. Teniendo cada quien su paraguas ahora nos encaminábamos a la estación del tren. Esta sombrilla tan pequeña por la que momentos atrás me estaba empapando, en este momento, parecía más solitaria. Nuestra distancia era mayor y lo notaba cada vez más lejano.

_\- ¿Estoy pidiendo demasiado?_

El tren estaba concurrido ya que muchas personas como nosotros aprovecharon la calma de la tormenta para regresar a sus hogares. Con cada parada el número de pasajeros iba disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que llegamos a nuestra parada. Cuando subimos las escaleras pudimos escuchar nuevamente los rayos que antes habían parado.

Caminamos un par de cuadras apresurándonos pues la tormenta comenzaba a tomar fuerza de nueva cuenta. Ya estábamos bastante cerca y podíamos ver el apartamento. Subíamos las escaleras con cuidado pues todo estaba mojado, incluso el pasillo, el viento era fuerte e intensificaba el poder de la lluvia. Parecía no haber electricidad pues las luces del pasillo siempre estaban encendidas por la noche y esta vez no lo estaban, teníamos que tener precaución de donde pisábamos. De pronto todo se vio iluminado por un fuerte trueno. Observamos a algo fuera de nuestro departamento y nos acercamos con rapidez. Senpai dejó caer su sombrilla.

_\- No puede ser…_

Estábamos desconcertados con lo que presenciaban nuestros ojos.

**-… **Sollozando.

**\- ¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?** Gritaba molesto mientras yo seguía congelado de la impresión.

Levanto su carita y se nos quedó viendo. Tapada solo con una cobija estaba empapada, sus cabellos pegados a su frente con sus mejillas algo rojizas, temblando y con lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

**\- ¿¡NO HABÍAS REGRESADO A TOKIO!?** Seguía cuestionándola pero ella no respondía.

Se escuchó otro trueno que parecía haber caído no tan lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, mis oídos zumbaban por el sonido. Ella se encogió, se acurrucó y se abrazó a sí misma, agacho su cabeza, sollozando y veíamos su cuerpo temblando fuertemente.

**\- Oi, ¿qué sucede?** Preguntaba preocupado. Al ver que no lo escuchaba, probablemente por el miedo que sentía, volteo a verme.

** \- Tal vez le teme a los rayos… ¿no viste como se puso con el ultimo que se acaba de escuchar?** Me acerque a él susurrando saliendo del susto por encontrarla otra vez.

Senpai se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su misma altura, le destapo el rostro y la miro por unos momentos. Ella seguía aterrada y paso de tener sus manos sobre sus hombros a tenerlas tapando sus oídos.

**\- ¡Oye! No puedes quedarte aquí afuera.** Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

**-… **

Al parecer intentaba ser comprensivo con ella pero no ponía de su parte, terminaba con su poca paciencia y lo enfurecía.

**\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! **La tomó en brazos. **\- Morinaga, trae su maleta y el paraguas que tire**.

**\- S-si… **Hasta el momento había estado perplejo y aun no podía ni entendía lo que estaba pasando.

_\- ¿Eh?... acaso soy su burro de carga. _

Abrí la puerta del departamento, dejando a Senpai entrar primero. Se quitó los zapatos, depósito a Shiro-chan en el sofá, retiro los zapatos de ella para acomodarlos también en la entrada y se quitó su abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero. Al entrar también deje mis cosas cerca de la entrada.

A pesar de estar dentro ella continuaba con sus oídos tapados pues los rayos no dejaban de caer continuamente. La lluvia empeoraba según pasaba la noche y para agravar la situación no había corriente eléctrica, eso lo comprobamos al entrar. La habitación era únicamente iluminada por la luz de los contantes truenos para luego regresar a una profunda oscuridad. Me dirigí a uno de los muebles de la sala y buscando entre los cajones saque una linterna, la encendí y la coloque apoyada en la mesita de centro para iluminar la habitación. Senpai se había sentado en el otro sofá seguido a Shiro-chan mientras la observaba con una cara de preocupación y con el ceño fruncido.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos… Senpai?_

Luego de un largo rato de estar sentados, mirándola en silencio, ella se incorporó y se sentó apropiadamente.

**\- Dime ahora si vas a hablar. **

**\- ¿Eh?** Volteo a verlo.

**\- Contesta, ¿¡por qué no regresaste a Tokio!? **Empezaba a levantar la voz, se le miraba nervioso.

**\- Y-yo… yo…** Fue interrumpida por un rayo.

Asustada se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de Senpai, abrazándolo fuertemente y apretando su camisa. Hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Senpai mientras este solo la observaba subiendo sus brazos y manos con sorpresa.

**\- ¿Q-que demo…? Oye, ¿qué te pasa?**

**\- Cu-cuando llueve así… te-tengo tanto miedo que no… no lo puedo controlar. **Hablaba con cierto temor en su voz.

**\- ¿Eh? **

Senpai seguía confundido pero fue cambiando esa expresión por una más cálida y me sobresalte cuando vi bajar sus brazos con lentitud para abrazarla tiernamente. No podía hacer otra cosa más que ver esa escena, sentía que poco a poco Senpai iría cambiando de opinión con respecto a esa niña y temía que a mí simplemente me dejara a un lado.

**\- ¿Puedes decirme porque no regresaste a casa?** Sus palabras eran más gentiles.

**\- Y-yo… no puedo regresar.**

**\- ¿Eh?** Se separó de ella para ver su rostro. **\- ¿¡Por qué no!? **Preguntaba exigente.

**\- P-porque no hay nadie en casa y no quiero estar sola. **

**\- ¡Jaa! ¿Cómo que no hay nadie?... entonces, ¿en dónde demonios está Shi…shizuka?**

**\- Mamá se fue de viaje.**

**\- ¿Se fue y te dejo sola?** Al parecer no creía lo que decía.

**\- No, ella no haría eso. Me quede al cuidado de mi tía Azuka, pero…** Se silenció por unos minutos. **\- … no quiero… estar con… ella. **Mientras decía su última frase lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.

**\- ¡OYE! ¿¡QUÉ TE SUCEDE AHORA!? **Preguntaba alterado moviendo uno de sus hombros para que reaccionara.

**\- T-tengo mucho frío.** Dijo con sus ojos suavemente cerrados y sujetando fuertemente la manga de Senpai. Él alzo su mano y toco su frente. **\- ¿Qué?... Morinaga, está ardiendo en fiebre. **Volteó y se dirigió a mí. **\- La llevaré a mi cuarto para recostarla... busca si queda hielo en el refrigerador.**

**\- S-sí. **Dije poniéndome de pie y viéndolo dirigirse con rapidez a su cuarto.

_\- Nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado por mí cuando estuve enfermo; ni mi nii-san, ni mamá y mucho menos papá. Será que sus sentimientos están cambiando, sigue dudando y ahora le está creyendo. No, no… Morinaga tranquilízate es normal preocuparse cuando alguien está enfermo, aunque siendo Senpai… ¡ahhh! quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto pero no puedo. Al menos Senpai decidió no creerle hasta que hicieran una prueba de paternidad, pero ¿y si la hacen?… ¿y si resulta positivo?... ¡ah! ya basta de darle tantas vueltas al asunto que solo me hago daño. _

Deje de atormentarme y puse hielos en una bolsa, estos comenzaban a derretirse pues no había corriente eléctrica, así que había que ser veloces. Cuando entre al cuarto de Senpai llevaba los hielos, trapos y la linterna en manos, él estaba sentado sobre sus piernas mirando a Shiro-chan quien estaba sobre la cama y tirada en el suelo la cobija que antes la envolvía. Su mirada estaba perdida, observándola.

**\- Se… senpai.**

**\- Mo-morinaga…** Volteo a verme nervioso y sonrojado. **\- E-ella está toda mojada, debería de tomar un baño o por lo menos cambiar su ropa, pero parece estar como inconsciente. **

**\- ¿Y por qué no cambiaste su ropa?** Pregunte con inocencia.

**\- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LE CAMBIE LA ROPA A UNA MUJER?** Dijo gritando con un gran sonrojo. **-To-todavía es pequeña… pero… no deja de ser una mujer. A-además…**

**\- Pe-pero Senpai… cuando Kanako se enfermaba así ¿no cambiabas sus ropas? **Aún seguía confundido por su actitud tan repentina.

**\- N-no, mamá hacía esas cosas y cuando Kanako creció ella misma lo hacía… así que nunca tuve la necesidad de cambiarla o bañarla. **Contesto serio pero apenado.

**\- Entonces… ¿quieres que yo la cambie? **Pregunte señalándome con el dedo índice.

**\- No creo que sea buena idea que un pervertido como tú asuma esa tarea**. Hablaba con seriedad poniendo sus dedos sobre la barbilla.

**\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un pervertido como yo?** Me quejé. **\- No sabía que pensabas tan mal de mí, que cruel eres Senpai… ¿en verdad piensas que le haré algo?**

**\- No sé, tú dime.** Me miraba con ojos dudosos.

**\- ¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacerle nada! **Grite molesto con un sonrojo al ver que dudaba de mí.

_\- En verdad que Senpai no deja de sorpréndeme. ¿Cómo se pone a dudar así de mí?... a veces no lo entiendo. Decirme pervertido… qué clase de persona cree que soy, ¿acaso piensa que soy algún depravado sexual?_

**\- Bien. Si tú la cambias, seré yo quien busque la ropa en su maleta… no es lo correcto, pero no queda de otra.** Arrastro la maleta más cerca y comenzó a buscar.

Entre tanto yo acomodaba las cosas en la mesita de noche y colocaba la linterna para que se pudiera apreciar el cuarto y no estar a oscuras.

**\- E-esto es…** Dejo que la ropa cayera dentro de la maleta.

**\- ¿Senpai…?** Volteé a verlo. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras sostenía un papel y otra cosa que no alcanzaba a ver en sus manos. Con la mano que lo sujetaba, arrugo un poco el papel y sus manos temblaban.

**\- Esto…** Se acercó a mí pasando de largo y tomando la linterna para ver mejor aquel papel.

Él estaba a un lado, así que solo tuve que girar un poco la mirada para ver lo que traía en la mano. Sin alcanzar a leer el papel mi atención fue totalmente captada por el otro objeto. Era una prueba de embarazo, y era positiva.

_\- Esto no me da buena espina._ Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

**\- Se-senpai… ¿qué es ese papel?** Pregunte nervioso.

**\- E-es una prueba de embarazo. Es de Shizuka.**

**-…** No sabía que decir o como reaccionar.

**\- Y por lo que dice… Shizuka tenía… un mes de embarazo cu-cuando…** Se había quedado sin habla, solo observaba ese papel, temblando, apretando los diente y con arrepentimiento.

Yo estaba congelado, aterrorizado por sus palabras, sentía un hueco en mi pecho y nudo en mi garganta y esta terrible intranquilidad que no se iba. Trataba de normalizar mi respiración pues estaba demasiado alterado. Sentía la realidad golpearme y mis más horribles pesadillas volverse realidad.

_\- ¿Q-qué voy a hacer?_

Lo que creía haber vencido regresaba con mayor fuerza a destruir la escasa paz que había tenido los últimos días.

Continuará...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar xD  
No se desanimen por como se valla desarrollando la historia que esto apenas esta comenzando, todavía hay mucho que ver y descubrir. Por favor déjenme un comentario con su opinión. ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionara Souichi? ¿Creen que Shiro-chan es o no su hija?


End file.
